In some wireless communication networks, scrambling may be used, for example, to improve a Peak to Average Power Ratio (PAPR), and/or to reduce frequency domain spurs.
A wireless communication device may include a scrambler to scramble a frame using a scrambling code. The scrambling code may be randomly selected for every frame transmission.
In some situations the scrambling code may not be efficient, for example, if the scrambling code yields a sequence of all-zeros, all-ones, or other undesirable sequences.